


Nothing But Restless

by torihoshigirl



Series: Doubdil Domestic AU [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Fanchildren made by my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP is a heavy sleeper, while person B not so much. During the night A is restless, but still sleeping, and keeps moving their arm to where it keep smacking B in the face repeatedly. Person B keeps trying to ignore it, but after 5 or 6 times of it happening becomes annoyed and leaps out of the bed, hollering until person A wakes up, confused as to why. Option of B taking A’s arm to make them smack themselves in the face with it till they wake up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written this story a while ago but I never posted it here because I couldn't think of a title until now. So her eit is.

Every passing day, it seemed to have been getting harder and harder to get Nadia and David to sleep. Maybe it was because they were twins or maybe it was because he and Bodil just had problems raising two children at the same time.

Double hadn’t felt this tired in a while. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall into a blissful slumber immediately. Of course Notch seemed to hate him to the point he had to make Bodil restless on this night of all nights.

His silly Bulgarian husband was in a deep sleep. Not surprising since Bodil was always a heavy sleeper. However, something seemed to bother him since he wouldn’t stop moving. At first, he would just bump into him a bit and it was fine. He dealt with that for a while so it felt normal. He fell asleep easily.

Unfortunately, he was rudely awakened by something hitting him in the face. Of course the only person it had to have been was Bodil. He reluctantly got up and moved his arm away from where he had laid. After pushing Bodil back to his side of the bed, Double laid back down and shut his eyes.

It didn’t take long for the restless Bodil to realize something was off so he unconciously hit Double in the face again. Double sighed and got up again, moving Bodil away again and sleeping back down.

Unsurprisingly, Bodil hit him again. Double mouthed “Are you serious right now” to himself as he got up again. This time, he simply waited for his left arm to stay on the bed so he could sleep on it. It was a little uncomfortable but maybe it’d wake him up and he felt comfortable.

Somehow, Bodil still ended up turning and hitting him with his right arm. Double’s eye twitched a bit as he quickly got up again. He glared at the Bulgarian and proceeded to move his arm for him. Without a moment’s hesitation, Double proceeded to slap Bodil in the face with his own hand.

It took a while for Bodil to even move or make a noise. When he did, he also got up, taking his hand back. “Double!” He said in an angry whisper “What was that for!?”

"You keep hitting me in the face when I’m trying to sleep too!" He exclaimed in the same low whisper "I really need sleep and I can’t if you keep hitting me!"

"I can’t help it if I’m asleep and unaware!" replied Bodil defensively "I’m sorry that’s happening Double but how can I stop?"

"Then at least find a way to sleep without hitting me constantly!"

Bodil sighed and thought about it. He paced around his side of the bed for a while then stopped “Oh I know!”

He sat down on the bed and said “Lay down.”

Double was too tired to question what his plan was. When he did, Bodil got close to him and held him tightly in his arms. “There. Is that better? I don’t think I’ll be able to hit you if I’m the one holding you.”

Double could feel a blush burning on his face but replied “Yeah… Guess so.”

Bodil giggled a bit and kissed Double on the forehead. “Goodnight Double.”

The Bulgarian closed his eyes and almost immediately fell back asleep. Double couldn’t help but smile and chuckle a bit. He closed his eyes too, feeling absolutely tired after tonight’s small debacle. As he dozed off to sleep, he thought about how he couldn’t stay mad at him.


End file.
